


Sober

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, angsty, mentions of jaebum/jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum's feral and Mark let's him be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually the biggest Jackbum trash in the world but I saw this https://vine.co/v/e0wW0uLYbrJ half an hour ago and my mind started racing.  
> It's 1 am after all.

 

 

They're drunk and Jaebum's in one of those infamous moods again.

Jinyoung's singing karaoke in the corner, without an audience, and Mark's been trying to get Youngjae to vomit.

  
*

  
Half an hour ago they were talking.

Jaebum was way too full of this foreign bubbly energy that didn't resonate with him.

Mark chugged his beer and thought about their gazes avoiding each other, like they always did. 

And then he made the mistake of mentioning Jackson.

Jaebum's manic pixie girl act had crumbled and he was faced with a bitter drunk who wouldn't stop screaming Jackson's name.

  
*

See the thing was, Mark loved Jackson. And he loved Jaebum.

But he didn't love them together. They were toxic for each other. Both too competitive, too loud. Both used to being the center of attention.

He never told them but he always thought that it would become an issue.

And it had. 

Jaebum made the mistake of calling Jackson out on national radio.

They haven't spoken since. 

  
*

  
Youngjae took a cab home, Jinyoung leaving his karaoke adventures to help out their friend.

Mark was too busy trying to calm Jaebum down. He would've left if it wasn't for Jaebum's insisting hands tugging on his sweater.

"Why are you wearing a turtleneck, you dork?"

Mark heaved out a tired laugh, his throat soar from yelling over the loud music and his mind pained with Jaebum's tear prickled eyes.

"I'm fashionable. Unlike you."

Jaebum's laugh was obnoxious and infuriating but it made Mark feel vigorous. Alive.

Their eyes met for the first time that night.

  
*  
Jaebum had him pinned to one of the moldy walls in their hotel hall.

It was dark but not dark enough for Mark to miss the feral determination in Jaebum's eyes. The same eyes that wouldn't stop staring at him for the past hour and a half.

His breath smelled like stale beer and cigarettes.

Mark let himself slump on the wall, raising his brows.

Jaebum was drunk but not drunk enough to be this careless. At least that's what he thought.

The closeness of their bodies was nothing Mark hadn't experienced before.

The feeling of Jaebum's hands pinning his smaller upper arms against the wall was familiar, from one of their many (play) fights.

But the way Jaebum grabbed his nape for a kiss, wasn't familiar at all.

  
*

  
The kiss was as stale as the smell of Jaebum's breath.

His hands were in Mark's hair, tugging forcefully, while his bruised mouth let out a moan.

Jaebum's tongue felt too big in his mouth, too invasive. He bit Mark's chapped bottom lip, drawing blood.

  
*

  
Pulling apart, all Mark could see was the slight glimpse of saliva on Jaebum's lip.

And then the way he mouthed 'Jackson' to no one but himself.

Mark looked him in the eye, understanding why Jaebum had grabbed him like he did but not why his own stomach clenched in painful reminiscence of butterflies, that he hadn't felt fluttering in so long.

 

 


End file.
